


Cold love

by skeleton_high



Series: Kylux Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Letter, M/M, cold hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_high/pseuds/skeleton_high
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo writes a letter to Hux after the Starkiller defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold love

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if there's a mistake please let me know. I hope you enjoy this!

Why bother loving you when you can’t love me back? You are not able to love. You're can’t love at all. I haven’t seen you loving, but I don’t have any hope to ever see you doing it. You are a empty soul, you just move with the current of the river in which you lay, but it doesn’t take you very far. What do I have to do to make you see? You're nobody. Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody at all. Your dreams are absurd, if you have any, your goals low, -you never bothered to look beyond your father-. You want to fly but all you do is bury yourself more and more every day. You are surrounded under silly lies that are worthless, lies which you adore and which grow every passing moment. Nothing lives in your heart, just dust disappearing over the years. You think you love, but you don’t. You think you can feel, but you can’t. The others have no value for you. You want to overpower them, but only in your more distant fantasies. Being like your father is the only important thing in your life. They are nothing to you, I'm nothing to you.

But you're so perfect, oh, so beautiful, the coldness of your soul reflects in the outside. Each look makes a chill run through my veins. You are the only that makes me shiver, but I can’t never get you shaked. When you entered in me for the first time, I knew I wouldn't be able to break you, not the way you break me. Your face looks like porcelain, impassible against any storm. Perhaps- it is. You look around you with disdain, blue eyes cold as ice, wanting to get out of this life that has been given to you as soon as possible. What are you more than death itself? I can see myself dying between your arms, but I see me removing your last breath too. Your beauty will not last, but it will endure over time-you will die young, that I'm sure. Your lies can not endure a lifetime. I'll be there when you collapse to remind you of who you are. Nobody. Nobody, nobody, nobody ... Oh, you're nobody.

I don’t love you. That’s a lie. You can’t love me. Truth. We are opposites, you are the shadow and I’m the light. But I do not want to illuminate.

A secret: I would want to be like you. Oh, how I would enjoy that. Be no one for a day, leave it all for a moment ... Being a statue sculpted in marble, perfect but empty. Nothing would hurt me, because I would be nobody.

I do not hate you. That’s also a lie. But you can’t hate me. I hate that so much, I wish I could stop hating you for a minute and start loving you a little more. I swing between extremes of love and hate, cruelty and mercy, suffering and happiness. I  touch them, but I never choose, I go from one side to the other without direction and I feel it all deep in my heart. I'm like a bomb about to explode. Full of emotions that can’t stand together. Your icy beauty makes me lost. How can a being so perfect anyone? Once we were two powerful men, but now I know it was all a lie, as white as your skin.

I can see inside your mind, but your future is blank. There is no room for me. No space for life. I know you would kill yourself if you had the chance.

Why bother loving you when you can’t love me back? However, I know that I will never stop loving you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments makes me happy. Happiness makes me write more.   
> tumblr -> gingerbitch-hux come say hi!!


End file.
